wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around the World (video)
Sailing Around the World is a 20th Wiggles video released in September 1, 2005. Songlist # Sydney Barcarolle # Goldfish # Here Come The Chicken (Wiggly Animation) # London Town # Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) # The Captain's Wavy Walk # Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) # Sicily (I Want to Go) # Mop Mop # Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car (Wiggly Animation) # Elbow To Elbow # San Francisco Trolley Cart # Fly Through The Sky (Wiggly Animation) # Here We Go Mexico City! # The Barrel Polka Deleted Songs *Sailing Around the World (Live-Action) - Seen on We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Seen on Wiggly Friends Release Dates Australia: September 1, 2005 United States: July 19, 2005 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Hawaii (Deleted Scene) *London, England *Greece *Italy *Sicily *San Francisco, California *Mexico Prologue SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing an around the world hat SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' Sydney FeatherswordTransition.jpg|Feathersword transition SydneyBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga RainbowFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Rainbow Feathersword transition SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping AlfonsoRinaldiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alfonso ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterios LucyStuartinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucy Stuart SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|"Sydney Barcarole" SydneyBarcarolle2.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags ProfessorSingalottasongaSingingSydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga singing ProfessorSingalottasongaontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|Professor on Sydney Harbour Bridge ProfessorSingalottasongaattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Professor at the Sydney Opera House ProfessorSingalottasongaatManlyBeach.jpg|Professor at Manly Beach BenandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Ben and Professor ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Professor, Ben and CaterinA ProfessorSingalottasongaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Professor at Sydney Harbour TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg SydneyBarcarolle-SongTitle.jpg SydneyBarcarolle.jpg New Pet Goldfish-Prologue.jpg|Murray Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle the Goldfish Goldfish-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew CaterinaMeteinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ben TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew and their goldfish CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour Goldfish.jpg|"Goldfish" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregSingingGoldfish.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GregandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Henry DorothyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition AnimatedChicken.jpg|Animated Chicken TheChickenSong-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedGregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Animated Greg singing AnimatedJeffSpeakingSpanish.jpg|Animated Jeff speaking Spanish AnimatedChickenDrinkingWater.jpg|Animated Chicken drinking water AnimatedGregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg London DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition GregSingingLondonBridge.jpg|Greg singing "London Bridge" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg CaptainandGreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg LondonTown-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Greg introducing "London Town" LondonTown-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about London TheFriendlyPirateCrewSleeping.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sleeping TheFriendlyPirateCrewWakingUp.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew waking up WestminsterAbbey.jpg|Westminster Abbey London.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown.jpg|The Wiggles singing and playing music LondonTown2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew dressing up in London style TheWigglesandBritishRoyalGuard.jpg|The Wiggles and British Royal Guard JeffSleepinginEngland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in England TheWigglesatBigBen.jpg|The Wiggles at Big Ben TheWigglesatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|The Wiggles at Buckingham Palace CaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword in England CaptainFeatherswordatHydePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hyde Park BigBen.jpg|Big Ben CaptainFeatherswordatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Buckingham Palace BuckinghamPalace.jpg|Buckingham Palace GregandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheAwakeWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles RiverThames.jpg|River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatLondonBridge.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Bridge GregSingingLondonTown.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordatBigBen.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Big Ben MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordatLondonLibrary.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Library CaptainFeatherswordatRiverThames.jpg|Captain Feathersword at River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatRedTelephoneBox.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Red Telephone Box Greece AnthonyPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony doing a Greek dance AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about Greece AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Malisimo.jpg|"Malisimo" Souvlaki.jpg|Souvlaki CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing bouzouki ElefteriosKourtisPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Elefterios playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" MurrayPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Jeff playing accordion and Murray playing bouzouki TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AdrianQuinnell.jpg|Adrian Quinnell SamMoraninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam Moran AnthonySingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Anthony singing GregSingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinAthens,Greece.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles in Athens, Greece GregandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony RyaninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ryan KristyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Kristy LarissainSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Larissa LynStuckey.jpg|Lyn Stuckey GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Wavy Walk AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony JeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags the Dog TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the wavy walk JeffandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-SATWPrologue.jpg|The pirate crew in the ship's deck CaptainFallingDowninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down TheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheOtherWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingTheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Dorothy doing the wavy walk BenDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Ben doing the wavy walk CaterinaDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Caterina doing the wavy walk LucyDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Lucy doing the wavy walk AlfonsoDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Alfonso doing the wavy walk ElefteriosDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Elefterios doing the wavy walk CaptainandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends SailingAroundtheWorld-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" (Wiggly Animation) (See Deleted Live-Action Version Here) AnimatedGregSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing CartoonCaptainFeatherswordEatingSeaScallops.jpg|Cartoon Captain eating sea scallops CartoonCaptainFeatherswordEatingFishandChips.jpg|Cartoon Captain eating fish and chips TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation Sicily Sicily(IWanttoGo)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sicily (I Want to Go)" TheMaleWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Group Sicily(IWanttoGo)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso Sicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)2.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina at Sicily LuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucia GregSingingSicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|Greg singing Great-UncleJoe.jpg|Great-Uncle Joe MikiandLuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Miki and Lucia AnthonyandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony playing the drums ProfessorSingalottasongainSicily.jpg|Professor in Sicily BrettClarkeinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Brett Mopping MopMop-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Mop Mop" MopMop-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the crew to mop CaptainFeatherswordandhisCrewMopping.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew moping MopMop.jpg|"Mop Mop" JeffPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing mop guitar GregPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Greg playing mop guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingMopMop.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing MurrayPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Murray playing mop guitar AnthonyPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing mop guitar TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James CaptainFeathersword,WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and photographer Paul James WagsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Wags at Sydney Harbour PaulJames.jpg|Paul James JayCody.jpg|Jay Cody StuartMellington.jpg|Stuart Mellington TheBigRedCarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedGregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Greg OfficerBeaplesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Henry AnimatedJeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping AnimatedJeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff waking up AnimatedJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in the Big Red Car Exercise ElbowtoElbow-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Dorothy ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about exercise ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew ElbowtoElbow.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" GregSingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglyMascotsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyDancinginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy GregPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing the drums San Francisco MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordinSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword LucyandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Lucy holding blue Maton acoustic guitar AlfonsoandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding blue Maton acoustic guitar BlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar ElefteriosandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Elefterios holding blue Maton acoustic guitar CaterinaandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Caterina and blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside CaptainFeatherswordPlayingUkulele.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ukulele SanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|The pirates dancing to "San Francisco Trolley Cart" SanFranciscoTrolleyCart2.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group SanFranciscoTrolleyCart3.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" SanFrancisco,California.jpg|San Francisco, California HenryandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco CaptainFeatherswordonTrolley.jpg|Captain Feathersword on trolley GregSingingSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony FlyThroughTheSky-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Fly Through The Sky" AnimatedGregSingingFlyThroughtheSky.jpg|Animated Greg DorothyandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Mexico CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonso.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Prologue.jpg|"We're hungry!" Mexico.jpg|Mexico GregSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereWeGoMexicoCity!2.jpg|Jeff and Murray HereWeGoMexicoCity!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Mariachi outfit HereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina FernandoSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Fernando singing HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sad about the burrito not ready HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Back to Mexico City!"'' Barrel Polka TheBarrelPolka-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" AlfonsoandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding Red Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordonMobileFeatherphone.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Mobile feather-phone AlfonsoPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing red Maton acoustic guitar TheBarrelPolka.jpg|"Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry dancing TheOtherWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingTheBarrelPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Dorothy Epilogue & End Credits SailingAroundtheWorldClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene SailingAroundtheWorld-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits PaulFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Paul Field LeeanneAshleyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Leeanne Ashley BorceDamcevskiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Borce Damcevski JenniferCarmodyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jennifer Carmody PeterDudkininSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Peter Dudkin KimDelland.jpg|Kim Delland AlexKellerinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alex Keller VincePrice.jpg|Vince Price MariaPetrozziinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Maria Petrozzi JennyCheeseman.jpg|Jimmy Cheeseman GaryJohnstoninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Gary Johnston JeanneDuckin.jpg|Jeanne Duckin Deleted Scenes SailingAroundtheWorld-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about looking for food SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Deleted Song: "Sailing Around the World" (Live-Action Version) (Located in the episode: "We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea") AnthonySingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|''"On the Goodship Feathersword."'' WagsPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags playing the drums HenryPlayingTambourineinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry playing the tambourine TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew Ben,CaterinaandLucy.jpg|Ben, Caterina & Lucy BenandCaterina.jpg|Ben & Caterina AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Alfonso & Elefeterios playing their pan guitars CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|''"On the Goodship Feathersword."'' TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|The S.S Feathersowrd in deleted scene ProfessorSingalottasongainSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga in deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in deleted scene SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg|Captain saying goodbye in deleted scene Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword and his crew hugging Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler.png|Deleted Song: "Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" (Located in the episode: "Wiggly Friends") Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew hula dancing GregPlayingUkulele.jpg|Greg playing ukulele TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in deleted scene LondonTown-Epilogue.jpg|Captain closing out CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene2.jpg|''"And now it's time to wave..." CaptainFeatherswordSplashed.jpg|Captain splashed by a wave LondonTown-Epilogue2.jpg|"Goodbye." TheBarrelPolka-Epilogue.jpg|Captain closing off StuartMellingtoninSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Stuart in deleted scene BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Ben in deleted scene Bonus Features Sunset.jpg|Captain watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersClapping.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain dancing in bonus clip BenMurrayinMexico.jpg|Ben in Mexico BenMurrayandCaterinaMeteinMexico.jpg|Ben and Cathy in Mexico AuditorioNacional.jpg|Auditorio Nacinoal (Auditorium National) CaterinaMeteinMexico.jpg|Caterina in Mexico TheMoguelFamilyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Moguel Family in bonus clip FernandoMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Fernando Moguel FernanditoMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Fernandito Moguel PostcardfromMexico.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina in bonus clip MonumentoalaRevolucion.jpg|Monumento a la Revolución (The Monument to the Revolution) PalciodeBellasArtes.jpg|Palacio de Bellas Artes (Palace of Fine Arts) JulioMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Julio Moguel TorreLatinoamericana.jpg|Torre Latinoamericana (Tower of Laitn America) CasadelosAzulejos.jpg|Casa de los Azulejos (House of Tiles) Zocalo.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina in Zócalo DVD Gallery product1_48781_600x600.jpg SailingAroundtheWorld-Disc.jpg|Disc SailingAroundtheWorld-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover SailingAroundtheWorld-USDVD.jpg|US Disc satw_banner.gif|Banner Promo from there website 2015-04-16 21.15.21.jpg|Sailing Around the World and other videos. the-wiggles-sailing-around-the-world.jpg|US re-release DVD cover WP_20151215_008.jpg|Disc 1.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034195.jpg|HK Back Cover WP_20151122_001.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD WP_20151122_019.jpg|Inside of the insert DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and his friendly pirate crew SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in promo picture #3 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Around the world we go!"'' SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Goldfish-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goldfish" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew LondonTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew saluting LondonTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats LondonTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben, Cathy and Lucy AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in Greek clothes Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Alonfso MopMop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mop Mop" MopMop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben and Caterina in Mexican outfits HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi clothes HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSunset.jpg|Captain Feathersword watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg SailingAroundtheWorld-MusicSamples.jpeg|link=Music Samples Trivia *This was the first video to be filmed in widescreen, but there are black bars at the top & bottom of the screen. *The songs Sailing Around the World in a live-action style and Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) were filmed but they were removed and replaced with Wiggly Animation version of Sailing Around the World. The songs were still intended to be shown on television. *This is the last video to be released on VHS in Australia. *Anthony's wife, Miki and baby daughter, Lucia appear in Sicily (I Want to Go). *The clips taken at the countries were filmed in full screen, while the rest of the video was filmed in widescreen so the clips taken at the countries included borders of the country's flag. *The Songs from this video can be seen in TV Series 4. *The Original US DVD Back Cover says the movie is 116 Minutes. This was later fixed on the Warner Home Video and The NCircle releases. *When this was re-released in 2011 by Ncircle, the bonus features were removed for unknown reasons. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers